A Choice of Homes
by Raumenzug
Summary: The TARDIS is pulled back to Galifrey and the time of the Time Lords and the Doctor meets up with them, only to discover that the Time Lords are about to begin the Time War and as part of that are going to take over Earth...


DR WHO:

DR WHO:

"A CHOICE OF HOMES"

By

Charlotte Howell

TEASER

1 INT. TARDIS INTERIOR

The DOCTOR moves around, pressing controls. The TARDIS becomes out of control and lurches around. The Doctor rushes around searching for the cause but cannot find anything.

TARDIS

(Robotic voice)

Error! Error!

DOCTOR

Oh, oh dear! What?! This shouldn't happen.

The main console sparks and DOCTOR studies screen in confusion

DOCTOR (cont'd)

This infernal machine, what? What in this universe is going on?

A message appears on a ticker tape above the TARDIS door where Police Box is on the outside. DOCTOR sees it.

TARDIS

Your ten billion light-year service is overdue. TARDIS is returning to base.

The DOCTOR presses controls and twists a stick to no response.

DOCTOR

That wasn't there before. What's this?

The TARDIS lurches violently and new message appears. Suddenly the shaking stops.

TARDIS

You have reached your destination, please leave the TARDIS.

The DOCTOR looks around puzzled.

DOCTOR

I wonder where we are. Only one way to find out.

He bounds over to the door and looks out enthusiastically.

2 INT. LARGE GREY HALL EMPTY APART FROM THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS

The camera pans to show two teenagers and a control panel placed behind TARDIS. JAMES is intently moving unseen controls while DANNY looks bored until he notices TARDIS. The DOCTOR enters from the TARDIS, looking around curiously.

DANNY

You're back!

DOCTOR turns around startled and sees them. DANNY and JAMES walk towards DOCTOR. The DOCTOR looks at DANNY with a mixture of shock, disbelief and elation. DANNY is pleased to see the DOCTOR but not excited.

DANNY

I had wondered when you would return this. You've been gone ages; we almost didn't think you were coming back.

JAMES

(To DANNY)

Is it really him?

DANNY

Yeah, he's either regenerated or got a serious makeover I know.

DOCTOR

Am I at college? Oh, I've always missed this place.

DANNY

(To JAMES)

On the other hand, are you sure it's him?

(To DOCTOR)

You never missed it when you were here.

JAMES

Danny, he'll need to see Mr Reed.

DANNY puts his arm around the DOCTOR and they walk to their left to an exit. JAMES tags behind.

DANNY

(To DOCTOR.)

So where've you been?

4 INT. SCHOOL CORRIDOR

The DOCTOR skips down the corridor, marvelling at everything. On a notice board behind him is a poster recruiting for the Time War. The DOCTOR pauses in front of a display. DANNY laughing follows. An anxious JAMES comes last.

DANNY

So, on the eleventh moon of Zaraspex, which life was that?

DOCTOR

That was the beginning of my ninth life I think. Around then anyway. But look at this. This poster, I remember this. And it's still here.

DANNY

Course it is. You've only been gone two days.

DOCTOR is amazed.

DOCTOR

Two days. No, it can't be.

The DOCTOR thinks deeply. DANNY interrupts him.

DANNY

It is. How long have you been away?

DOCTOR

This is my tenth life.

DANNY

You must feel ancient, I know I would. Honestly Ten lives. Either you're immensely careless or decrepitly old.

DOCTOR snaps out of his thoughts.

DOCTOR

A regeneration makes you feel younger; do I look decrepit?

DANNY

But how can you die ten times?

DOCTOR

Nine. And I told you what sort of situations I get into. I think I'm doing quite well so far.

JAMES

(Quietly)

But you're breaking the law. It's so dangerous.

DANNY:

(Mock annoyed)

You'll break my record for trouble.

DOCTOR

I always survive

They arrive at an oak door with Mr Reed written on a gold plaque. DANNY knocks cheerfully

DANNY

Good luck.

MR REED

(From behind the door)

Come in.

DOCTOR goes inside.

5 INT. MAHOGANY OFFICE

The DOCTOR is sat on chair in front of tidy desk. The stern figue of MR REED, dressed in a suit, is sat in an executive chair behind the desk. He has a collection of papers on the desk. The camera view switches between MR REED and the DOCTOR as they speak.

MR REED

This is a record of everything we about the incident. It will go on your permanent record.

DOCTOR

(DOCTOR is unconcerned)

Ok.

MR REED

(Annoyed)

You may be underage currently but you will still be punished. Very seriously.

He looks grave and files the papers away.

DOCTOR

Underage? But I'm…

MR REED

(Exasperated)

Why of course. You know the rules. Everyone is underage until they pass their final exam.

DOCTOR

So what's going to happen then?

MR REED

We are currently looking for the official punishment but the college rules also have big recriminations.

(pause)

But you'll never go away again. Understood?

DOCTOR

But why? I'm not staying here forever.

MR REED

(angry)

Why! Do you claim to be able to control the universe? Serious harm comes from messing with time! Just think of all the people affected! They have the right to live their own lives…

MR REED's voice fades and the camera zooms out as if through the wall to the CORRIDOR.

6 INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE MR REED'S ROOM

DANNY is leaning against door, JAMES is stood beside him.

DANNY

You're doing law, what's the punishment?

JAMES

I don't know. We're underage, it's only been done by older people before. Why did he do it?

DANNY

No one told me. He just disappeared.

JAMES

Do you think we were right to pull him back?

DANNY

Dunno. He seemed to be having a great time.

JAMES

Yes but, he can't have known what he was doing. History is completely unpredictable; you can't change things at random.

There is muffled shouting from the office and JAMES and DANNY look behind them. The door opens with Mr Reed angrily showing Doctor out.

MR REED

Just because you've wasted ten lives does not mean you are free to do whatever you want! You are a student; however many times you regenerate you cannot bypass your education!

The DOCTOR looks alarmed as MR REED shoves him out of his office. A crowd gathers to watch

DOCTOR

(Calmly)

Mr Reed, it's fine. I know it's very confusing for you.

The DOCTOR is pushed out, MR REED retreats into office and the door is slammed. The DOCTOR joins JAMES and DANNY.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Oh it's brilliant to be home again.

DOCTOR turns and looks out of a window. He is filled with awe. Magnificent mountain ranges of red grass capped with snow spread out before him, backed by a dramatic red sky. Silver leaved trees are scattered amongst them.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Home and in trouble.

END OF TEASER

CUT TO:

3 OPENING CREDITS SEQUENCE

FADE OUT:

ACT 1

FADE IN:

7 INT LIVING ROOM

MARTHA and her family (FRANCINE, TISH and LEO) are watching the news. A huge storm is outside and can be heard in the background throughout the scene. FRANCINE is drawing the curtains looking worriedly outside. There is a large clatter on the window and MARTHA, TISH and LEO come to see. The view is from outside the window.

FRANCINE

Next door's garden furniture I think. Their fence has blown down.

MARTHA

It'll be fine by tomorrow.

MARTHA finishes drawing the curtains and they all return to their seats. View changes to inside then once they are seated the television fills the screen. It is the news.

NEWSREADER

These storms are not only in the London area, there are many reports across the country, and many instances of flooding. And now a quick recap of today's news.

As she speaks a photo image of what she describes appears beside her.

NEWSREADER (cont'd)

Mt St Helens in America has erupted, leaving few casualties but enormous damage to the surrounding area; this is the 5th volcanic eruption this month. A typhoon has hit southern India this morning leaving many dead injured and homeless. And finally, unprecedented storms have hit England today causing flooding throughout the country. Infrastructure in badly damaged and transport impossible. Rescue services are struggling to cope. Now the weather.

View changes to show Weatherperson beside their chart which adapts to show conditions as he speaks.

WEATHERPERSON

Thank you Anna. Now for the most part these storms are going to continue with a high risk of floods. Tomorrow will be stormy and wet with severe winds and the risk of floods. This weather is expected to continue until by the end of next week it should have mostly cleared up. We would advise viewers to remain in their houses for the duration.

View changes back to MARTHA, TISH, FRANCINE and LEO. They are all shocked and worried.

8 INT LARGE GREY HALL

The TARDIS is being moved by two people dressed as construction workers. One is holding something similar to a sonic screwdriver and is using this to push the TARDIS along; the other watches with a clipboard. The DOCTOR enters from behind the camera, closely followed by DANNY. The DOCTOR pauses, astonished, then turns to DANNY.

DOCTOR

It's like Torchwood in here!

DANNY appears puzzled.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Oh, a future organisation doesn't matter.

The DOCTOR approaches the worker with the clipboard.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Excuse me, Is this the 13259 model? Type 40?

CLIP WORKER nods.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Well, they've decided it needs to be taken to the… Torchwood Institute. I've been told to take it. Top secret and all.

CLIP WORKER

I'm sorry sir. You need the correct authorisation.

DOCTOR

Sure

DOCTOR reaches into his jacket and holds out the Psychic paper.

CLIP WORKER

That's fine. I'll leave you to it.

CLIP WORKER beckons other WORKER over and they both exit, talking to each other.

DANNY

(To psychic paper)

What's that?

DOCTOR

Psychic paper. It looks however I want it too. It's invented in about three days, but it won't hit the market for another forty years, if my watch is right.

DOCTOR walks over to TARDIS. DANNY follows him.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Now let's see what the nasty people have done to you.

DANNY eagerly examines the exterior of the TARDIS, while the DOCTOR looks apprehensively for damage, then takes a key from his pocket and tries to put it in the lock. It does not work.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

They've changed the locks on _my_ TARDIS!

The DOCTOR points the sonic screwdriver at the lock. Nothing happens.

DANNY

That won't work; they're impossible to open like this. Unless you can magic it away like you did last time.

The DOCTOR's vision melts.

MATCH CUT TO:

9 INT A SERIES OF FLASKBACKS

Short clips in sepia tone.

'Smith and Jones' – The DOCTOR tells MARTHA of 'playing with Röntgen blocks in the nursery'.

'The Sound of Drums' - The YOUNG MASTER stood before the Time Vortex, The YOUNG DOCTOR peeks around his shoulder curiously then turns away frightened.

'The Girl in the Fireplace' – MADAME DE POMPADOUR reading the DOCTOR'S mind, saying he was so lonely.

The FIRST DOCTOR aged 17 sneaks into the large grey hall. There are many rows of TARDIS and he disappears amongst them.

10 INT LARGE GREY HALL

They are positioned as they were at the end of scene 8. The Doctor is a little dazed, then tries to think clearly.

DOCTOR

What will they do with it?

DANNY

Probably scrap it. What happened to the chameleon circuit? Shouldn't it blend in?

DOCTOR

This better work.

He searches through his coat and brings out what appears to be a permanent marker. With it he marks a thick black cross on the TARDIS.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Permanent Enforcer of Neutrality. All the Time Lords in existence couldn't move it now. This should give me time to sort everything.

11 INT D.T. Lab

The room is filled with futuristic gadgets. MRS ROBINSON stands at the front with a diagram of a device similar to the sonic screwdriver on the board beside her. A class of students including JAMES, DANNY and the DOCTOR are wearing lab coats and watching her. MRS ROBINSON points to the drawing.

MRS ROBINSON

Once you have inserted the pheronox field creator it is essential you get the SNR in quickly.

She holds up the finished piece.

MRS ROBINSON (cont'd)

Then you need to weld the opening shut. Now get started.

ALL STUDENTS turn to their desks where they have a base part and a bag. They read instruction sheets and look to the board. Inaudible talking. Several hands are raised and the teacher moves around helping. Camera concentrates on the Doctor's table. The DOCTOR quickly and neatly constructs it and DANNY, whose is partly done and messy grabs it.

DANNY

Mrs Robinson!

MRS ROBINSON sees him and walks over.

MRS ROBINSON

Raise your hand next time! Danny O'Magen you can't mean to tell me you did this?

DOCTOR

It's mine.

MRS ROBINSON

Of course dear, but TARDIS aren't miracle workers.

Danny and then the Doctor laugh.

MRS ROBINSON (cont'd)

James, is this yours?

JAMES

No, this is my one.

He is still working on his. It is neat but unfinished.

MRS ROBINSON

So you've developed superpowers on this trip of yours? Do it again.

She passes him a new set of components. Others in the class turn to watch.

DOCTOR

Okay.

The DOCTOR methodically constructs it again quickly and neatly.

MRS ROBINSON

I'm officially impressed. Here are the full instructions. Once you've done that you can try to design something. Just don't do anything dangerous.

The DOCTOR looks delighted and begins sketching enthusiastically. His first sketch appears to be a TARDIS.

12 INT CHURCH HALL

Many sleeping bags and camping beds fill the hall. It is crowded with people in charity/wrong size clothes. The camera pans to show TISH sat alone on a camping bed. MARTHA enters and sits beside her.

TISH

Have they found anyone?

MARTHA

No, nobody, but they're looking near Tesco next. They could be there.

TISH

(Unconvinced)

I suppose.

MARTHA

Look, the storm's dying down now. Once the weather's better they'll have helicopters out and everything…

A Man walks behind them banging a metal tin. They turn to look.

MAN

Quiet everyone! There's a radio report coming in.

Everyone moves towards the man. Camera view changes to everyone huddled around a radio.

RADIO

(Crackly)

Hello? Hello? Is this station 4?

MAN

Yes, Station 4

RADIO

How many people there?

MAN

523. 2 found yesterday.

RADIO

How many are still lost in your area?

MAN

About 1350.

RADIO

What supplies do you need?

MAN

We have 1 week's worth if we don't get any more people. But we are running short of water, we need more by Thursday.

RADIO

We'll send some at once but it will take 5 days to reach you. And you'll have to make it last a week. We're running short.

There is worried muttering in the crowd.

MAN

How is the weather?

RADIO

It's clearing up around Scotland but a fresh set of clouds has just hit the south coast. It'll reach you by midday tomorrow. Secure the building and withdraw all search parties while it passes. It'll be over in a couple of days but it'll be brutal while it's there.

MAN

Which rationing system should we be on?

RADIO

3 at least. Go on system 2 though just in case.

MAN

Thank you

RADIO

Bye, out.

The crowd move away and begin muttering.

MAN

Everyone! You heard what he said. System 2 and we need to secure the building by tomorrow. No search parties.

13 INT COMMON ROOM

Modern white space. The DOCTOR is sat on a sofa with a variety of components before him. He uses his sonic screwdriver to open up a piece. Then JAMES enters.

JAMES

What are you doing?

DOCTOR

(Busy)

Making a nuclear bicarbiotry clorospirus.

JAMES

But don't you need a grade 147?

DOCTOR

I've been flying a TARDIS for 9 lives; I know how to use an NBC.

JAMES

(Unsure how to respond)

Why exactly do you want an NBC?

DOCTOR

Well, it's great being back here and everything. It's really interesting but… I don't do school. I'm going exploring again at some point. I need a way out. Hence escape plan.

The piece he has been working on clicks into place. JAMES looks concerned.

14 EXT OUTSIDE VIEW OF CHURCH HALL

It is night. A church hall is being battered by wind and rain, water streams around it. The camera zooms to show anxious faces at the window. Suddenly a huge gush of water bashes the building. The building shudders and another wave hits it. The brickwork crumbles and the wall collapses. We hear screams. People are swept away in the water. There is a close up of Martha as she floats away from Tish. They are shouting and crying. Martha is swept away along with others not including Tish, but gradually the people are all separated. Martha bumps into an old flat building next to a fire escape. She sees it and climbs up desperately. In one window she sees a group of huddled people. She knocks at the window; they come to the window but refuse to let her in.

REFUGEE 1

Go away!

REUGEE 2

There's already too many here to provide for.

She moves on and finds a window some stories up is open. She clambers inside, sits in a corner and begins to weep. Camera zooms out from her, back through the window, to the block of flats, to the streets around and it shows a devastated London with all streets sunk. We see a flooded park where only tree tops are visible. Some rooftops barely above water level are also in view. It is still raining and there is a thunderclap.

15 INT SCHOOL CORRIDOR

The DOCTOR and JAMES walk down the corridor holding books. The DOCTOR is excited. DANNY tags along looking bored.

DOCTOR

And you know, I've been to Pluto eight times and I never realised that the gravity matter was grade purple there. Amazing what you miss sometimes.

JAMES

I still think you didn't need to correct Miss Perfect. It's not a big difference

DOCTOR

Makes all the difference in the world when you need to create an isomorphic field with three Drashigs chasing after you.

JAMES

But as she pointed out, if you write that you'll fail your exam.

The DOCTOR'S phone begins to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it.

DOCTOR

Hello?

16 INT MARTHA'S FLAT

MARTHA is sat in a corner crying. Other people surround her. She looks desperate.

MARTHA

Doctor, it's me, Martha. I need your help. The world has flooded, there's barely any food, water, and the flood is still rising. I know you sorted the climate last time you were here but something's wrong. I don't know whether it's aliens or what but we need help.

CUT TO:

17 INT SCHOOL CORRIDOR

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF THE DOCTOR'S FACE: THE DOCTOR looks straight forward, a sense of determination in his eyes.

DOCTOR

I'm coming.

The DOCTOR puts down the phone and is thinking. ZOOM OUT.

JAMES

What is it?

DOCTOR

I'm going to get my TARDIS.

DANNY

(Laughing)

How?

DOCTOR

I don't know, I'll think on the way.

He rushes back down the corridor.

18 LARGE GREY HALL

The DOCTOR studies the TARDIS intently.

DOCTOR

If only I could… if…

JAMES enters slowly. He watches the DOCTOR.

JAMES

(hesitantly)

What about your NBC?

The DOCTOR searches through his pockets haphazardly. He finds the NBC.

DOCTOR

Aha! But can it work? That is the question.

He points it at the TARDIS. Nothing happens. The Doctor peers around the corner. A row of TARDIS in various forms extend further behind it. He smiles.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Maybe not on this one…

He approaches the one directly behind his and points the NBC at it. The door swings open clumsily. They enter.

19 INT DIFFERENT TARDIS INTERIOR 

It looks similar to the Doctor's but is immaculately clean, brightly lit and organised. The DOCTOR enters, throwing his coat onto a rail by the door and walking over to the controls. JAMES follows, appearing alarmed at the prospect of stealing.

DOCTOR

Not stealing, not even borrowing. Relocating. Watch me.

JAMES

Relocating to the middle of a disaster zone you mean!

DOCTOR

Nope, just watch.

He presses some buttons and it whooshes. The central Time Rotor column moves effectively. The TARDIS stays does not tip or crash about; it is completely still.

DOCTOR

Aw, this is no fun. I mean what's the point in a Time machine if it doesn't malfunction or get muddled, I might as well just have sat about.

JAMES

But, what are you going to do with this? It's a type 7; they can't go further than 4 metres or 30 seconds.

DOCTOR

Four metres is all I need. Ta Da!

He bounds over to the door and exits.

20 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

Back in the Doctor's TARDIS. The DIFFERENT TARDIS is inside it. The DOCTOR followed by JAMES enter from it.

DOCTOR

Lovely ship my TARDIS. Couldn't do without her. Off we go!

DOCTOR drags JAMES over to the controls. He grabs a control stick and twists it.

DOCTOR

Now you just get that one there.

He gestures to another set of controls. JAMES approaches them uneasily. He is about to speak when the DOCTOR interrupts.

DOCTOR

Now, that button there, that one.

JAMES presses the button and again tries to speak.

DOCTOR

Then, that lever, up no not down!

DANNY enters bemused from the other TARDIS.

DANNY

Nearly left me behind there. Just got in before you left. That lever?

DOCTOR

No, no, to your right, bit further.

DANNY looks and goes towards different ones. JAMES tries to speak.

DOCTOR

NO! Go up, left a little. Up.

JAMES does it for him but then, seeing an emergency stop button, presses it.

DOCTOR

What did you do that for?

JAMES

Sorry, but you can't just mess with time like this. I can't let you. It's so dangerous for everyone, you, me, them. Every textbook on the future says one thing about Earth: destroyed by climatic charges circa 2010. It's fixed.

DOCTOR

I have been to that planet millions of times in different lives and not once – not once have I ever seen that as a possibility never mind certain. Come look.

The DOCTOR walks over to the door out of his TARDIS. JAMES follows. They look out.

21 EXT. THE TARDIS IS HOVERING ABOVE THE EARTH

The DOCTOR, JAMES and DANNY look out at the Earth.

JAMES

That's odd. I don't see it.

DOCTOR

Told you. Don't always believe the books. Don't know why they'd lie though. James, have you got your book?

JAMES

Yes,

DOCTOR

Could you go get it?

JAMES

Sure

JAMES goes back into the TARDIS.

DOCTOR

Ever been to Earth before?

DANNY

No. But it's pretty ordinary though really.

DOCTOR  
Ordinary? Never. Couldn't be if they tried.

DANNY points at the Earth.

DANNY

Well the people maybe. It hardly compares to Bergel 201 or Sandos 021, does it? The mountains here are pathetic, the beaches are beige and the sea is never purple.

The DOCTOR sighs.

DOCTOR

You really need to see this place a bit clearer.

DANNY stares at the Earth then gives up. JAMES reappears with a textbook named 'Planets of the … Galaxy'. He flicks through the pages and opens it at p321, which has a huge picture of the Earth in the middle of the page. He gives it to the DOCTOR.

JAMES  
Here it is.

The DOCTOR examines it carefully. JAMES points out the bottom left hand corner which states 'The End of Earth, after a successful lifetime all the life forms were destroyed when climatic changes turned the Earth from a previously hospitable planet to a desolate one circa 2010 AD.'

JAMES (cont'd)

But it's not fixed. I don't know why.

DOCTOR

Well, you should come see it. Let's go,

The DOCTOR begins to go back inside the TARDIS. A loud engine sound comes from behind him. He turns to see what it is. An enormous silver shuttle, not of Earth design, appears from the left. It is so big they cannot see all of it.

JAMES

That's a Model 31728.

DOCTOR  
What?

JAMES  
A Model 31728. You can tell be the distinctive wing blades and curved windows.

DANNY

And you know this why?

JAMES

I don't know.

DOCTOR

So that's a Time Lord ship?

JAMES  
Definitely. It's brand new technology.

DOCTOR

How come it's not smaller? TARDIS technology?

JAMES

There are limits though. If it didn't have it, the ship would be twenty times as big.

DOCTOR  
Why is it here though?

The ship's captain/driver sees them and waves from the window. He steers the ship towards them.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Here's our chance to find out I guess.

The ship stops near to them, blocking Earth from their view. A door opens and a metal ramp extends over to them. A band of 8 soldiers march out to them, but stop, leaving four of them equally spaced along each side. Two higher ranking officials enter through the middle of them. COMMANDER 2 is of a slightly higher rank than COMMANDER 1. The DOCTOR steps forward. DANNY watches eagerly. JAMES is slightly worried.

COMMANDER 1

Greetings. What are you doing so far from Gallifrey?

DOCTOR

Just some research. We're studying this Galaxy at college. I'm a kinaesthetic learner.

COMMANDER 2

Be that as it may, the planet you were heading to is currently very dangerous.

DOCTOR

Oh, ok. Why are you here?

COMMANDER 1

None of your business young man!

COMMANDER 2

(To C1)

We might as well tell him. It's going public tomorrow.

COMMANDER 1

Well you do as you see fit then.

COMMANDER 2

Come inside.

22 INT SPACESHIP BRIDGE

ALL (COMMANDERS 1 and 2, DOCTOR, DANNY and JAMES) enter. The room is neat with satellite images on the wall and a holograph Earth in the centre. Behind that is a desk with Computer-like thing and an imposing leather chair. COMMANDER 2 sits there. COMMANDER 1 lingers just inside the door; the DOCTOR approaches the desk to listen to/confront COMMANDER 2. DANNY stands beside the DOCTOR looking smug. JAMES is uncomfortable and examines the satellite images.

COMMANDER 2

Well, two days ago Gallifrey declared war on Skaro, planet of the Daleks. And some think this may be a rather bad war, so we're looking around to find abandoned planets suitable for life where people not involved with the fighting can be evacuated to. This is a rather nice planet, couple of climate problems but nothing we can't fix, so here we are.

DOCTOR

(Angry)

But there are people still alive down there! It is illegal to put your people there while they're alive.

COMMANDER 1

That's why we're stood here waiting. Couple of weeks and they'll have wiped themselves out.

DOCTOR

(Angry)

But you can stop it. 6.6 billion people have died down there and it's fixable. They're not destined to die.

COMMANDER 2

It **was** their own fault though. Anyway young man, just think… this is the place where the children, families and elder people of Gallifrey will soon live out of harm's way. You wouldn't want them to die would you?

A YOUNG SOLDIER knocks then enters.

YOUNG SOLDIER

Report from the Human Population Monitoring Station. 7 Homo sapiens are still living.

DOCTOR

(Urgent)

Where are they!

YOUNG SOLDIER

(Stammers)

Err, 2 in London I think, 1 in Beijing, 2 in Chicago, 1 in Cape Town and 1 in Moscow. There's a map if you want it.

COMMANDER 2 looks uncertain. YS points to a button of his desk. COMMANDER 2 presses it. Red dots appear on the holographic Earth. The second one in London promptly goes out.

DOCTOR

We've got to reach them.

He darts down the corridor, JAMES has realised what is happening and quickly joins him, followed by DANNY. COMMANDER 2 becomes angry.

COMMANDER 2

Stop him!

JAMES gets through the door but COMMANDER 1 pushes in front of DANNY. The YOUNG SOLDIER is pushed to the side.

23 EXT GANGPLANK FROM THE SHIP TO THE TARDIS

The DOCTOR has the TARDIS door open for JAMES and DANNY. JAMES comes running out of the ship and takes a huge leap into the TARDIS. The DOCTOR looks back into the ship; DANNY is not there but COMMANDER 1 is heading towards them.

DOCTOR

We'll come back for you Danny!

The DOCTOR turns inside and slams the door behind him.

24 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

The DOCTOR approaches the console. JAMES looks uneasily to the door.

DOCTOR

Ok, we don't really have time to give you lessons now but I promise, on the way back…

JAMES

It's okay. I don't mind.

DOCTOR pushes some buttons and the TARDIS starts to move.

DOCTOR

Well you should. I bet you could reel off every single feature and technical capacity of this machine. Don't you want to fly it? Just for once?

JAMES

Maybe. What are you going to do on Earth?

DOCTOR

Err, look around. Talk to Martha, Possibly go back into the past to fix it all. Just whatever's best…

The TARDIS stops. JAMES and the DOCTOR exit.

25 EXT FLAT ROOF OF A SHOP

The clouds are dark and hail the size of golf balls is coming down. Waves lap at the edge of the roof, occasionally splashing over onto the roof. The DOCTOR steps out of the TARDIS and looks around, grimacing as hail hits him. The DOCTOR steps inside again then reappears with an umbrella. JAMES follows him out.

JAMES

Where are we?

DOCTOR  
Central London

JAMES  
Where is our last London person then?

DOCTOR

I set the TARDIS to take us to them. It can be a bit dodgy though.

JAMES and the DOCTOR look around. To their left is one other building which is not submerged. RALPH begins waving at the window, though he cannot be seen clearly from this distance.

JAMES

Him, can we go to him?

DOCTOR

Course.

26 INT DESERTED GRUNGY FLAT

RALPH is staring out of the window with his back to the camera. In front of him is a desolate London with only the building the TARDIS was on and his own above water level. The hail is still present and darker storm clouds are gathering.

RALPH

They've gone…

The TARDIS appears behind him. He turns to see them. JAMES and the DOCTOR step out of it.

DOCTOR

Excuse me? Sorry if this sounds awkward but are you the last living human in London?

RALPH turns to see them. He is bewildered.

RALPH

I believed so. Are you the Doctor?

The DOCTOR is shocked that he knows his name.

DOCTOR

Yep, that's me. And you are?

RALPH

Ralph Sanders. She told me about you.

RALPH sits down, tiring already. His breathing is heavy.

DOCTOR

Who did?

RALPH  
Dr Jones.

He gestures to the back of the room. In the darkness he can only just see Martha. She is dead.

RALPH

I couldn't bear to destroy her yet. I know it's not good hygiene but I didn't suppose it would matter all that much with just me left. She was the last to die.

JAMES

Doctor, you must have food, medicine that stuff in the TARDIS.

DOCTOR

Yes, on your left when you go in, the cupboard with the black handle.

JAMES re-enters the TARDIS. The DOCTOR kneels down next to RALPH.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

But, well I haven't been round here much recently. Didn't everyone go really eco-friendly? Give up cars? Try helping the planet for once?

RALPH

Oh, the first green week you mean? The novelty kind of wore of after a week, but we celebrate it every year now. May 4th to May 11th.

JAMES appears with a first aid kit, blankets and some packs of tablets.

JAMES

Here. Will he be okay?

The DOCTOR places the blanket over him and begins sifting through the packets of tablets.

DOCTOR

Probably yes. But we need to save everyone else too. With the power of time travel we should be able to save them all. Help me bring him in the TARDIS.

The DOCTOR and JAMES carry RALPH between them into the TARDIS. RALPH groans.

27 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

RALPH is laid down on the seat, the DOCTOR is operating the TARDIS and JAMES is looking back and forth between RALPH who is looking sickly and the DOCTOR who is solely concentrated on the TARDIS.

JAMES

What does he need?

DOCTOR

(Still working on TARDIS)

Well I don't know, vitamin tablets, some water, but don't overdo it; his system won't be used to it.

JAMES  
Come help me, I don't know what I'm doing here!

THE DOCTOR continues with the TARDIS.

DOCTOR

(Mutters)

We need to get back.

JAMES  
You've got to help. If this was Martha you'd be desperate to save her!

DOCTOR

Sorry! But this isn't working.

The DOCTOR presses buttons studiously. Finally the TARDIS starts to move. It stops quickly and a message appears above the door like it did in the opening sequence.

TARDIS

You are exiting a zone about to be Time Locked. Do you wish to continue?

DOCTOR

YES!

The DOCTOR presses a key triumphantly and the TARDIS moves again.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

Time Lock? Who put a Time Lock on?

(To JAMES)

Wait a sec. We need to stop this Time Lock. If it goes ahead I can't alter the past to stop them all from dying.

The DOCTOR works on the screen pressing to 'FIND TIME LOCK ORIGIN' then to 'GO THERE NOW'. The TARDIS stops then restarts moving, shaking hugely in the process. The DOCTOR goes to assist JAMES with RALPH.

28 INT OPERATIONS ROOM OF SPACESHIP

In the centre of the room is a large elongated column of a similar shape to the one in the TARDIS but inside the column is a metal disk moving very slowly downward to the bottom where the width increases slightly. The bottom is surrounded by something which looks like a red wax seal. Many Time Lords are swarming around, busily working at control stations. Amongst them are Danny, Commander 1 and Commander 2 who are talking eagerly. The camera pans around a corner and in an alcove, the TARDIS appears. The Doctor strides out with a sense of purpose and looks around the corner. He is itching to get on.

DOCTOR

Come on James!

JAMES (inside TARDIS)

Let me sort Ralph out first. He's in a life threatening situation.

DOCTOR

So's the world…

JAMES emerges from the TARDIS.

JAMES

Ralph should be okay now.

DOCTOR

Good, Good. Now, look there. That's a Time Lock. We can only stop it before it reaches the bottom.

A voice comes over the tannoy.

TANNOY

Progress Report: Time Lock is 83 prepared and the Earth is now completely abandoned.

A cry of celebration comes from the Time Lords behind them.

DOCTOR

We **need** to stop this. Quickly.

JAMES  
What do you do to stop it?

DOCTOR

Oh, well…you need to reconfigure the quantum structure of the forth dimension. Or cool it and have a catalyst handy.

JAMES  
How?

DOCTOR

Well… my sonic screwdriver can work as a catalyst so we just need to cool it, or actually looking at that we just need to stop them heating it. It'll be that cord there, but it's probably best to simply play havoc with the entire thing; make it harder to fix. Plus, once it's stopped it has to be restarted from scratch.

JAMES  
But what should I do?

DOCTOR

Follow me.

DOCTOR strides out into the open, picking up a lab coat from a rail and confidently approaching the Time Lock. JAMES follows, nervous at first but then follows the DOCTOR'S example and tries to look confident. The DOCTOR begins pressing buttons and turning levers. Across the room, DANNY has seen him. DANNY alerts the guards and charges over to him. The GUARDS seize him, but do not notice JAMES. DANNY looks at the DOCTOR furiously and menacingly.

DOCTOR

Oh Danny. I had such high hopes for you. Let me go.

DANNY

You don't know what you're doing. This planet has messed itself up. We didn't harm them. If we're smart enough to save our race we can and if we need somewhere to shelter to stop us going extinct then we can take that planet.

DOCTOR

I can see it in your eyes. You're not even thinking your own thoughts, just gargling out some script they devised. I'm sorry I left you.

DANNY

That's nothing to do with it. You're not going to take our race's safety from us.

DOCTOR

But why do you take theirs? An infinity of wild roaming planets. Why Earth? 'It hardly compares to Barge 201 or Sandos 021, does it?'

JAMES slips away from the huddle and acting like an official, returns to the TARDIS.

DANNY

(Troubled)

Just… arrest this man!

The DOCTOR is dragged away by GUARDS. The DOCTOR looks around a little worried. He is placed in a makeshift cell.

29 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

Various components litter the floor. View of JAMES' feet as he exits the TARDIS.

30 INT OPERATIONS ROOM OF SPACESHIP

DOCTOR is sat in his cell. He looks around the room. On the far wall, around the corner from the TARDIS a hand holding a kind of gadget appears. The light on the top flickers and the hand disappears.

TIME LORD

The Lock's stopped!

Everyone runs over to examine the Time Lock. They try to repair it and it sparks at them. Time Lords are all swarming around asking what is wrong, what happened etc.

COMMANDER 1

(bellows)

Stop! What's going on here?

Chaos again resumes as they all try to explain. DANNY looks at the DOCTOR suspiciously. The DOCTOR shrugs and grins in reply. DANNY turns away to try and see through the crowd. He looks back again and the DOCTOR is gone.

CUT TO:

Around the corner the TARDIS materialises where it was before. The DOCTOR and JAMES step out. JAMES peers around the corner. The DOCTOR is holding the gadget and looks at it admiringly. The DOCTOR turns to JAMES.

DOCTOR

You know, I'd never've thought of this. Not a million years, not in a million galaxies, not in a trillion, well maybe after a trillion but probably not…

JAMES

I think it's completely broken. We did it.

DOCTOR

Not yet, we can't stop now. Got to conquer Global Warming before we can say that.

JAMES  
Well, you go on. I'll stay here and make sure they can't repair it.

DOCTOR  
You know they can't. Even if they could it'd take …well ages. You're coming with me.

The DOCTOR enters the TARDIS. JAMES takes one last look around the corner then joins him.

31 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

RALPH is looking pale and JAMES at once rushes to him while the DOCTOR goes to the controls.

JAMES

Ralph isn't looking too well. Have you got any food here?

DOCTOR

Sure. Back in a jiffy.

DOCTOR goes down one of the corridors of the TARDIS.

32 INT TARDIS FOOD STOREROOM

The DOCTOR enters a room, before him is a long shelf is filled with an assortment of unknown and bizarre looking foods. The middle shelf is within a casing and floating plants with elaborate root systems take water from the air. The DOCTOR examines the shelf and picks up a tin.

DOCTOR

Quivarial Quisine's Quel Chunks. Oh, not suitable for creatures with fewer than 6 legs.

He replaces it upon the shelf and takes a small fruit.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

The Aspexiv Fruit. Absorbs more CO2 than… Ah ha!

He runs to the door.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

James! I've got it!

He is about to leave the room but remembers about Ralph and grabs something from the shelf. He then rushes back to the main room.

33 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

The DOCTOR bursts into the room and tosses the second food item to JAMES.

DOCTOR

I've got an idea! Look, this is the Aspexiv Fruit, it absorbs so much carbon dioxide but while trimmed it remains identical to grass. It doesn't cause any harm whatsoever.

JAMES  
What about the food chain, this can't be wise.

DOCTOR  
But it's exactly the same as grass, it just photosynthesises more.

JAMES  
How do you get that fruit then? That's not grass.

DOCTOR

Okay!

He goes to the main console and pulls out something which looks similar to a shower head. He types something into the console and aims the shower at the fruit. It collapses into a large handful of seeds.

DOCTOR (cont'd)

No fruit.

The DOCTOR starts the ship moving.

34 EXT TRAFALGAR SQUARE APRIL 2000

The TARDIS is stood at the edge, while on a bench JAMES, the DOCTOR and RALPH are feeding pigeons.

DOCTOR  
Nice way to spend a day. 'specially when it's saving the world as well.

JAMES  
Okay so that's London, New York, Brasilia, Cape Town, Canberra and Beijing. Is that enough?

DOCTOR

Course, this stuff will be everywhere before long.

35 EXT ROW OF LONDON HOUSES

A pigeon flies over the garden. A white splatter is on the ground. The grass shrivels then new 'grass' grows. It spreads quickly and reaches the neighbours gardens.

36 EXT VIEW LOOKING DOWN ON LONDON

A line of brown spreads across all the grass in the city and beyond.

37 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

DOCTOR approaches the console, but JAMES beats him there. RALPH looks outside and inside a few times, finally realising that it is bigger on the inside.

DOCTOR

Okay, take us to July 2008. I want to check that this worked.

JAMES types in some things and the TARDIS begins to move.

38 EXT LONDON STREET WHERE MARTHA LIVES

The TARDIS is on the pavement and the DOCTOR, JAMES and RALPH step out. The DOCTOR bounds up the steps and rings the doorbell. MARTHA answers.

MARTHA

Doctor!

DOCTOR

Hi! Erm, well let me introduce you. James, Ralph this is Martha, Martha, Ralph and James.

MARTHA

Hi,

RALPH stares at Martha amazed.

DOCTOR  
Okay, so you haven't noticed any big storms lately? No flooding? How's global warming and everything?

MARTHA

Nothing out of the usual. Apparently though something's changed with global warming, 'a new absorber of Carbon dioxide previously unaccounted for' or something. That's what they're always saying on the news. But come on in. Goodness knows where you've just been.

DOCTOR

Oh, sorry no. I've really got to get somewhere. Just a small group of Time Lords furiously mad at me that I need to sort out.

He goes down the steps again heading for the TARDIS.

MARTHA

Doctor! You're not the last Time Lord? The master?

DOCTOR

Oh no. I still am. But in the past they're there. And the master's still gone. Don't worry.

MARTHA

Why did you come here then?

DOCTOR  
Oh, just check up on you. Ralph here thought you'd died. Anyway, got to go. Bye.

DOCTOR, JAMES and RALPH enter the TARDIS. The DOCTOR waves to MARTHA then goes back in. The TARDIS leaves.

39 INT OPERATIONS ROOM OF SPACESHIP

Many Time Lords at desks working. COMMANDER 1 is arguing with COMMANDER 2. DANNY is beside them and is taking COMMANDER 2's side.

COMMANDER 1

But the place is inhabited. Occupying it goes against all the rules!

COMMANDER 2

I don't care. That place is the only place known to exist which has resisted Dalek attack so many times with so much success. It's the best place possible to keep evacuees.

DANNY

We wouldn't even harm them. Just live alongside them. Do you want people to die just because of a simple rule?

The TARDIS appears in the centre of the room. The DOCTOR steps out and approaches the COMMANDERS. JAMES and RALPH watch from the door.

DANNY

It's his fault. He stopped Global Warming. Otherwise the planet would be empty now.

COMMANDER 2

Is this correct?

DOCTOR

Yes, of course it is. I couldn't stand by while another civilisation got swept away. There are other planets in the universe where you can hide.

DANNY

You're a traitor

COMMANDER 1

Where else? If there is somewhere I am sure that would be better.

COMMANDER 2

Nowhere else has been invaded so many times by the Daleks and survived. This planet is safest.

DOCTOR

It isn't. Just very very lucky. I've been there to protect it.

DANNY  
Yet when we need help, you're nowhere to be seen!

DOCTOR

Look, I don't approve of this war one bit and it's going to be the end of all of you, but let me help and I'll do my best to find a safe place. I promise.

40 INT SPACESHIP BRIDGE

The DOCTOR and JAMES are examining maps and plans together. DANNY is at the door looking angrily at the DOCTOR and JAMES. RALPH is sat beside them watching, perplexed. COMMANDER 1 is looking over their shoulder and listening carefully. COMMANDER 2 is watching from the other side of the room looking sceptical.

JAMES  
What about the Aertard Galaxy. Two planets there are unoccupied. It's far from the current warzone and the nearby planets are all neutrals or friendly with advanced technology to supply you. Plus its never been and never will be lived on because of the acidic soil, but the teraforming technology that's been developed could change that.

DOCTOR  
perfect!

COMMANDER 1 looks positive. COMMANDER 2 is still a little sceptical.

COMMANDER 2

I'll investigate it further first.

41 STILL OF A COMPUTER SCREEN NEWS REPORT.

Written is:

Are you…

In your 12th life or over?

Under 18?

Parent to a child under 15?

Injured to a class 7 degree?

If so the designated evacuation area is Planet 326643 in the Aertard Galaxy. You should immediately go to your nearest shuttle launch or TARDIS. Travel by private TARDIS is not permitted. From the Launch or TARDIS you will be directed to your new home. Please bring with you, clothes, hygiene products, a week's worth of food, and any essentials. We reserve the right to disallow entry of any person or item if a need arises.

42 INT A STATION

A TARDIS resembling the form of a door is present. Many young/old/injured people and parents are in a line to enter the door. Others (healthy adults, not parents) are waving them off. The DOCTOR is amongst them and is waving to JAMES. Ahead of JAMES is DANNY but he is not happy and does not look at the DOCTOR.

43 INT TARDIS INTERIOR

RALPH is looking dazed.

RALPH

What now?

DOCTOR

I'm sorry Ralph, I would take you home but I can't.

RALPH

How come?

DOCTOR

Well, the Earth I could take you to now already has a Ralph. One who was never flooded, never experienced Global Warming or anything. Just like there's an alive Martha who didn't either.

RALPH

So where can I go?

DOCTOR

That's the thing you see. I don't know. Want to have a look around. I'll give you a tour of all the civilisations you could possibly want to live in. Let's see. First stop, well. I don't know. Most planets I visit aren't that pleasant really but, how about Thrace?

The TARDIS begins moving.

44 INT CONCRETE BUILDING

DALEKS are firing wildly at young/old/ill/parent TIME LORDS who are taking shelter behind a barricade and firing back at them. Some TIME LORDS are regenerating and some DALEKS are dying. At the side, JAMES is frantically fitting a gadget together. He slides it across the floor to the fighters. Beside him, a group of children TIME LORDS are copying his actions and making more of the gadgets. He assists them. DANNY can be seen at the front fighting. A darker DALEK approaches and its eyestalk is fitted with a larger laser which destroys the barricade in one go and kills everyone behind it. DANNY is the only one to regenerate, the rest having used up their lives. He fires at the eyestalk and hits it. This gives him time to run away. JAMES follows, urging the surviving children to come with him.

45 INT NEXT ROOM IN CONCRETE BUILDING

DANNY runs in first, followed by JAMES and the children. DANNY and JAMES secure the door. When the turn around they discover a TARDIS behind the door. DANNY looks inside then lets the children in. he closes the door.

DANNY

You chose this place as safe. You brought us here! It's all your fault, and you didn't even fight when they came.

DANNY takes the tissue compression eliminator from his pocket and aims it at JAMES.

JAMES  
I can't shoot! My aim's terrible! Giving you weapons was the best use of me! And nowhere would have been safe.

DANNY

I'd shoot you but I'd rather the Daleks got you like they got the rest of us.

DANNY approaches the TARDIS to leave.

JAMES

Danny!

DANNY

Call me the Master, of Everything.

The TARDIS leaves. The DALEKS enter. JAMES is shot constantly. He regenerates a few times but eventually dies.

THE END.


End file.
